


Rainbow Fantasies

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin shows up at the Halloween party dressed in something unsuspected, and that's just the beginning of the surprises that fill Yoochun's night.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	Rainbow Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun was glad he took a few shots of rum in his dorm room before he came to this Halloween party. They were in college, for fucks sake. Parties were supposed to be more fun in college. But everything felt the same.

Except there were more people and more alcohol. The music bumped around them, and there were slightly drunk girls dancing in the middle of the living room. He had yet to see a girl dressed as something that wasn’t slutty. So much cleavage. He knew he was getting laid tonight, it was just a matter of who and when.

He always got laid at Jaejoong’s parties.

As usual, the Kim Twins sat in a corner, surrounded by girls who cooed and sighed when the two of them touched, or when they stared deeply at each other. They’d learned early on (thanks to manga and dramas) that the allure of the forbidden love got them laid more than anything else. They were dressed up as Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Brothers.

Dressed-As-A-Pirate Yunho was cornered by Seonhee (who was dressed like a princess, imagine that) because the night before pictures had surfaced of Yunho with Taeyeon, and Taeyeon (in her skimpy nurse’s costume) had gone upstairs with Jessica and Yoona (naughty school girls) hours before.

And Jaejoong, in his typical, lazy, easiest-thing-ever vampire costume, was already sucking on some girl’s neck, a hand up her skirt, but Yoochun couldn’t see who it was.

Yoochun figured that if nothing exciting happened in the next few minutes, he’d go see if he could watch that little party upstairs. Or make the threesome a foursome.

He took another swallow of crappy beer.

“Yoochun.”

He tried not to roll his eyes at the whine from next to him. Instead, he smiled and looked down at Soonli snuggled against his side. He’d decided to get her drunk, just for the fun of it, but even that had lost his interest.

“What?”

“I don’t feel so good. Hold me.”

_Fuck._

“I’ll go get you some water,” Yoochun said and tried to stand up. Soonli grabbed his arm and groaned and begged him not to go.

Yoochun smiled, kissed her forehead and promised he’d be right back. Yeah. Right.

With a smirk, he left Soonli on the couch, and walked through the crowds toward the stairs. He was stopped by Yuri, and she pressed her overflowing breasts against him.

“Ooh, Officer Chunnie, are you going to arrest me for being too sexy?” She fingered the handcuffs hanging from Yoochun’s jeans. It was really the only thing that labeled his costume as a “cop”. He was wearing his own jeans and his own blue button down shirt.

Yoochun leaned away from the alcohol on her breath, but at the same time, hooked his arm around her trim, bare waist. “I don’t know. I don’t think you’ve been naughty enough.”

She pouted. “You should discipline me.”

“Maybe later.” Yoochun turned around and gave her a small push into the crowd. She stumbled on her heels and then crossed her arms and huffed before flouncing off to somewhere else.

Yoochun hit the stairs without being impeded again. He was half way up them when bright colors caught his eyes. He stopped, stooped and then grabbed the railing as his knee buckled.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, mind blank as he tried to comprehend the sight of Shim Changmin in a skimpy rainbow striped dress, matching little hat and knee high socks.

Shim Changmin.

“Holy …”

The dress was off the shoulder and the bottom hit him at mid thigh. His long, long, long legs were shaved, and his skin shined in the light. Yoochun wondered what else he had shaved for the occasion. And oh, fucking hell, he was wearing white shoes with a chunky heel.

“Fuck me,” Yoochun said and sat hard on a stair. He made a quick mental scan, trying to recall anything said about Changmin being gay, or even bi, and came up empty. He’d dated Victoria for a few weeks last year in high school, and he’d dated Seonhee the year before. But Changmin spent more time studying than dating.

Yoochun was shocked he was even at this party. And in a fucking costume that was sexier than one that any girl was wearing.

Changmin was across the room, a blue cup in his hand. He was smiling, eyes lit up and teeth too bright, and fuck, Yoochun wanted to lick the gloss off those lips. He wondered who helped him with his makeup.

Changmin downed his cup, and whoever he was talking with took the cup and left Changmin alone. Yoochun stood up, almost stumbled down the stairs in his haste, and fought his way across the room to get to Changmin before someone else did. He might get shot down, but there was no harm in trying.

“Min!” Yoochun said when he was close enough to be heard over the music.

Changmin turned and smiled and then his eyes obviously took in Yoochun’s “costume”, lingering on the handcuffs at his waist.

“Hey Yoochun.”

“What the hell? I should arrest you for indecent exposure,” Yoochun said and just as obviously looked Changmin up and down. There were orange popsicle decals on the hat and near the bottom of the skirt that Yoochun hadn’t seen from far away.

Changmin smirked and held his long arms out and turned in a circle. Oh dear god, his ass was just a plump piece of rainbow heaven in that dress. If he bent over ...

“I was going to ask if you like it, but—“ He nodded at Yoochun’s erection, and Yoochun didn’t even care enough to be embarrassed.

“Fuck, Min. Any chance you have a popsicle that I can suck on under that skirt?”

Changmin laughed and shook his head. “That depends.”

“On what?” Yoochun asked.

“If you think we can get to Jaejoong’s bedroom before he does.”

Yoochun turned and found Jaejoong more or less on top of whatever girl he was making out with. She was pushing at his shoulders like she was trying to get him to stop. Yoochun was normally the one to pull his best friend off a girl in his drunken state, but if that meant giving up this chance of slipping hands under Changmin’s dress, then someone else was going to have to babysit.

“Let’s go,” Yoochun said and grabbed Changmin’s arm, and started walking.

Changmin scoffed. “You’re such a gentleman.”

Yoochun stopped at the base of the stairs and said, “Ladies first,” with a flourished bow.

Changmin smirked at him, but moved around him. Yoochun licked his lips as Changmin went up the stairs. He walked in those heels like he’d done it before. From this angle, Yoochun could see the curve of Changmin’s ass. Bare ass.

“No panties, Shim?”

Changmin looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. “You’re not going to find out down there.”

Yoochun smiled and launched himself up the stairs, catching up to Changmin quickly. His hands cupped Changmin’s ass and pushed up. Changmin made an impatient noise and slapped his hand away. With difficulty, Yoochun kept his hands to himself and followed Changmin to Jaejoong’s room.

The door shut, and Changmin slammed Yoochun against it.

“What are the parameters?” he asked, lips close.

Yoochun leaned in for a kiss, and Changmin leaned away. Yoochun whined.

“Parameters.”

“What … I don’t care, what the fuck is a parameter?”

Changmin put his elbows on either side of Yoochun’s head. Changmin was taller than him, and in the heels, he towered over him. Yoochun’s hands landed on Changmin’s hips, rubbing up. The dress fit his body like skin. Changmin shivered.

“Parameters, hyung. Is this just a blow job, or is this something else? Are we kissing or is that taboo, and are you going to fall in love with me…”

“You think too much, dickhead, just kiss me.”

Changmin smirked. He pressed a peck to Yoochun’s lips and while Yoochun was still trying for more, Changmin spun him around, slammed him face-first into the door and yanked his hands behind his back. The handcuffs clicked shut around his wrists.

“Fuck, Changmin!” Yoochun shouted and tried to jerk his hips back into Changmin’s body.

Changmin ran his hand into Yoochun’s hair and pulled his head back. He licked up Yoochun’s cheek.

Yoochun whimpered, turning his head for a kiss that Changmin gave him. The angle made it messy, but Yoochun didn’t care. He tried to grip something with his fingers and grabbed the tiny skirt of the dress. He pulled on it with another whimper.

“Bad cop,” Changmin said. He yanked Yoochun away from the door, and used the hand in his hair to bend him over as he pushed Yoochun toward the bed.

“Fuck, Min.”

“You have the right to remain silent, and if you chose not to, then I’ll shove something in your mouth to keep you quiet.”

“Please, god, please shut me up.”

Changmin laughed and pushed. Yoochun fell to his knees, stunned, wondering where the hell the geeky kid from science class was at.

“Watch me, hyung,” Changmin said.

Yoochun focused on Changmin. He had his back turned. His long arms reached behind him, fingers grabbing the zipper of the dress. It lowered slowly and Yoochun whimpered as more of Changmin skin was revealed. The dress dropped and Changmin stepped out of it and Yoochun’s jaw dropped.

Changmin was wearing a rainbow striped thong. Once again, he spread his arms and turned in a circle. “Well?”

Yoochun swallowed, but his voice was of no help and all he could do was nod.

“You’re not going to say anything? I thought you wanted to gag on my cock.” Changmin sat on Jaejoong’s bed and spread his legs. He ran his hands down his inner thighs and then back up, cupping his erection.

“Sexy,” Yoochun managed. “So fucking sexy, Changmin. Fuck.”

Changmin smirked. He held up a finger and crooked it, signaling Yoochun to come over to the bed. Yoochun licked his lips and shuffled over to Changmin on his knees. Changmin lifted a leg and put it on Yoochun’s shoulder, his hand kept rubbing up and down on his erection, fingers catching the thong. Teasing.

Yoochun turned his head and kissed Changmin’s knee, just above the stocking.

“If I let you suck my cock, are you going to let me off on good behavior, Officer?” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun shook his head. “No. I’ll get you off on good behavior.”

Changmin smirked. He hooked his fingers in the band of the thong and pushed down. He used Yoochun’s body to lift his ass and slipped the thong off. Changmin stroked his cock. His long, past-his-belly-button cock, and Yoochun licked his lips as saliva filled his mouth.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said and leaned down to get at Changmin’s cock.

Changmin grabbed his hair and yanked him back, Yoochun winced and whimpered Changmin’s name.

He cut off the noise with his lips and Yoochun moaned into Changmin’s mouth as their tongues tangled. Yoochun had a feeling that whatever control he had in this situation was gone. He really tried to care.

Changmin smiled and leaned away abruptly.

Yoochun tried to kiss him again, wincing as Changmin pulled his hair.

“Suck on me,” Changmin demanded and jerked Yoochun’s head down.

Yoochun moaned and opened his mouth. He licked the shaft first. Changmin kept his hold on Yoochun’s hair and directed him up and down. Yoochun reached for the crown, moaning as his tongue caught a taste of precome. Changmin let go with one hand. He lifted his cock and Yoochun closed his mouth around the head. He sucked lightly.

Changmin moaned, hips rising, and Yoochun let a little into his mouth. He ran his tongue all around the ridge and through the slit.

“Fucking tease,” Changmin snapped and thrust up, pushing Yoochun’s head down. He didn’t have time to smirk and he gagged before relaxing his throat, and taking more than half of Changmin deep. More moans and whimpers escaped Changmin’s lips and Yoochun tried to go faster. He wished he had his hands so he could play with Changmin’s balls, or finger him or something.

“Fuck, Yoochun,” Changmin gasped. He sped up and his cock pulsed and Yoochun tried to protest and then Changmin was coming in his mouth, and Yoochun really gagged. Changmin didn’t let him move though, and Yoochun ended up swallowing all of his release.

His fingers loosened, and Yoochun let his cock fall.

Changmin lay boneless on the bed.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun said and bit the inside of Changmin’s thigh.

Changmin moaned, fingers carding through Yoochun’s hair. “That felt good.”

“Bitch.”

Changmin smirked. “I’m not going to believe that you’ve never swallowed before. Stop being a baby.” Changmin pushed him away and Yoochun caught himself on the bed. Changmin stood up. He smiled down at him and took the little hat off the bed where it had fallen. He put it on his head. “Oh god, I wish I had my cell phone to take a picture of you.”

Yoochun shook his head and the hat fell off.

Changmin laughed and yanked Yoochun up by the arms. “Kneel on the bed.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t bring a nightstick,” Changmin said with a cute little pout. “So I have to have fun with something else that’s long and hard.”

Yoochun shivered. When he first saw Changmin, he’d been picturing himself fucking Changmin while he was wearing that dress, but this … yeah, he could totally do this. He kneeled in the middle of the bed and Changmin pushed his head to the bed. He unbuckled Yoochun’s belt, shoved his hand into his boxers and stroked his cock a few times.

“Someone is hard,” Changmin said and brought his hand up to his mouth. He licked the shimmering precome from his fingers.

“Fuck, Min, please.”

“What?”

“Fuck me.”

Changmin grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” He yanked Yoochun’s boxers and pants down, baring his ass. Yoochun shivered in anticipation. “I’m assuming Jaejoong has lube in this room somewhere.”

Changmin got off the bed and Yoochun watched through lust-filled vision as he rummaged in Jaejoong’s dresser and the nightstand.

“Closet,” Yoochun said. “There are built in drawers on the side.”

Changmin smiled at him and walked to the closet. Fuck, the way his ass moved in those heels. Yoochun wanted to run his hands up and down those stocking-covered legs. He disappeared for a moment, and then came back into the room, a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

“All of your friends are such sluts,” Changmin said.

“That’s why I get along with them.”

Changmin kneeled on the bed behind Yoochun, and his eyes shut in anticipation. His cock throbbed, and he had a feeling he’d come as soon as Changmin decided to touch him. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s ass, and then dumped lube right on his crack.

Yoochun moaned, burying his face in the bed. He spread his legs a bit more, and Changmin’s fingers slipped through his cleft. They teased his entrance for only a moment, and then one pushed in. Yoochun gasped at the too-full feeling of bottoming and tried to relax.

“Have you ever bottomed? Damn you’re tight.”

“I have.” Yoochun’s voice cracked as Changmin shoved another finger into him. “Fuck, Min. Just …” He kept breathing, rolling his hips back as Changmin slowly stretched him open with two and then three fingers.

“You better be ready because I’m going to fuck you now.” Changmin pushed in a fourth finger, one from his other hand.

Yoochun moaned and tried to thrust back. “Yeah. Good. Just … oh god.”

Changmin removed his fingers. Foil crinkled in the anticipation, and then the head of his cock pushed against Yoochun’s body.

“Oh fuck me Changmin please.”

Changmin pushed in slowly, grunting as Yoochun tightened up. He gripped Yoochun’s ass, rubbing, making him relax, and Yoochun breathed, gasping as Changmin retreated and tried again, over and over. Their bodies pressed together, and Changmin rolled his hips, flexing. Yoochun moaned and gasped out something that sounded like _moveyoufuckingfucker_ into the bed.

Changmin pulled out slowly and thrust back in. “Fuck, Yoochun. You feel good.” Changmin sped up. He held Yoochun still and then pulled him back, changing rhythm before he could settle into one.

Yoochun moaned, knees and hips twisting from the treatment. His shirt was sticking to his back, his hair was wet with sweat in his eyes. His hard cock slapped up onto his stomach, wet with precome.

“Touch … stroke, please, my cock, Changmin, just … oh fuck.”

Changmin chuckled. He ran his hand up and down Yoochun’s arms and then over his hips, while Yoochun writhed underneath him. “You want to come, hyung?”

“Yes, god, please, please.”

Changmin sped up, slamming into him harder.

“Fuck!” Yoochun said, trying to lift up. His arms and shoulders ached, and there was pain on his wrists from the cuffs. He whimpered Changmin’s name again, and then again.

“Fine, fine,” Changmin said, slightly breathless. He reached around Yoochun’s hip and stroked his hard, aching cock.

“Oh god, Changmin, fuck, harder.”

Changmin stroked him faster, gripping him tightly while he thrust into him, movements erratic. Yoochun’s eyes shut tight as the built up pleasure ripped through him. He bit down on the blanket, screaming and pulsed come all over the bedspread.

Changmin gasped and let go of his cock, leaving Yoochun to finish pumping out his release. He grabbed Yoochun hips and slammed into him, hard and fast.

“Good fucking hell,” he muttered, body shuddering. His hips jerked and slowed. He moaned and then leaned over Yoochun, lips against his neck. He thrust a couple more times, making them both shiver, and then reluctantly, he pulled out.

Yoochun fell to the side, away from the mess. Jaejoong was going to kill him.

Through half lidded eyes, he watched as Changmin removed the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash. He grabbed a white shirt from the floor and wiped his cock off.

When he reached for the dress, Yoochun moaned. “Changmin.”

“What?”

He pouted and Changmin smiled. He moved to the edge of the bed and kissed his cheek. “You look great like that, handcuffed with your spent cock hanging out of your pants. I really wish I had my phone.”

“Mine’s in my pocket.”

Changmin’s eyes brightened. He dug out Yoochun’s phone, messed with the settings and took a picture. “Send it to myself … so hot.”

Yoochun made a face. “Take these off. My hands hurt.”

Changmin laughed. “I was going to leave you there, but I need you to zip up my dress.”

“There are so many things wrong with that … zip up your dress.”

“It’s Halloween, shut up.” He went behind Yoochun and released the handcuffs. Yoochun rubbed his wrists. He rolled over and stood up, hiking his pants back up. Changmin had pulled the dress on and he stood, waiting for Yoochun to zip it up.

Yoochun smiled. He ran his hands up Changmin’s back and then down, around his stomach. His fingers rubbed along Changmin’s firm abs. He pressed a kiss to Changmin’s shoulder. “So fucking sexy, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin snorted. “So are you going to talk to me more, or continue to just conveniently know me when you need to copy my chemistry homework?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes. I will. We’ll be BFFs from now on.”

Changmin made a face.

He cupped Changmin’s ass for a moment and then slowly zipped up the dress. “Will you come to my dorm room dressed in drag and let me fuck you while you’re wearing a skirt?”

Changmin turned his face and their lips met for a moment. “No. But I’ll wear a skirt the next time I fuck you.”

Yoochun pretended to think about that. “Okay. Come over tomorrow.”


End file.
